


A Combination of Faded Colours

by seepingout



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seepingout/pseuds/seepingout





	A Combination of Faded Colours

She'd been feeling so good, like part of something. Like part of a team, even if it wasn't really hers and never would be.

And then it happened. On TV and streamed across the world.

She'd stepped in to speak up for a teammate, a friend, and been shut out.

She'd been so used to inside jokes with Carm and playful banter with Erin that she'd forgotten she wasn't really a part of their group and never would be.

Melissa Tancredi made sure to remind her of it. And then Erin and Kaylyn did too.

They were the Canadian team. She wasn't. Canada first, club teams a blatantly distant second. Non-Canadian relationships apparently behind that too.

She'd scored the first home goal for the Dash. It tasted like tar.


End file.
